You're Always Here
by calleighstorres
Summary: He'll never know how much he changed her life for the better. CaRWash (friendship?). Mentions of abuse. Inspired by Ashley Tisdale's "You're Always Here".


**Authors Notes: An idea that came to mind, inspired by some song lyrics from Ashley Tisdale's 'You're Always Here'. Mentions of Domestic violence. Set Season 3 - (towards the end) Season 4. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline- if it were more original. **

**"You're Always Here"**

Calleigh knew it was over. She'd filed a restraining order in case he was granted parole but for now, he was behind bars and as far away as they could get him away from her. She hadn't been one to feel so powerless in a situation where she was more trained for combat. The team's very own "bullet girl" being scared to death by the hand of a thoughtless man who wanted nothing more than to use her like she was his property.

Jake Berkeley couldn't get near her. Nobody would allow it. Not Horatio. Not Eric. Not anyone else she knew. They would kill the guy if they did. But there was one person who she had really allowed herself to become more comfortable with after he learnt about the situation with her father. Because Ryan came around at a time that was still hard for them, he was cast out quite a lot. It was the less he knew that made him easier to talk to. He wouldn't straight away judge her or interrupt her when she spoke. He listened carefully and gave her his best words of wisdom for those events. It didn't even matter how they got to know each other. He became somebody who would always be there. Even when he wasn't feeling his best or had been on a long double shift, he'd still be there. Ready and waiting.

He had not been the first one to be suspicious about Detective Berkeley but he had been the first to notice the injuries she came into work with. One time he had wiped away the makeup on her face to reveal the bruising she had tried so desperately to hide. Ryan saw through her façades and excuses. Like he knew every trick of the trade. When she was lying. When she was telling the truth. He had been the first person she had opened up to about the abuse. It wasn't because he was her friend, it was because he had earned her trust by just listening to her. Just hearing her out. It's what sparked the start of a sacred friendship she would do her best to sustain on good terms.

It had been Natalia she told next. As Natalia had been there before with her ex-husband, they could relate to one another on a deeper level. Followed by Alexx, Horatio and then.. Eric. Calleigh had been afraid to tell Delko because she knew he had a tendency to lose control of his temper. Sometimes it got way to out of hand for anyone to cope with. But she had to tell him eventually, or it would've made things worse anyway. When she did, he looked hurt she hadn't said anything before. Calleigh admitted it was because nobody had given her a chance to say something.. except for Ryan. The Cuban was hurt she hadn't had that trust in him, however, deep down appreciated the fact Wolfe had taken this seriously and really done his best to help her out.

Horatio wasn't mad when he was told by the blonde that it had taken time for her to accept it. Being the victim wasn't an easy thing to overcome. He understood. They had a long talk and Jake was arrested for domestic abuse on several accounts.

_'I hadn't known what it felt like to feel so frozen with a gun in your hand, until then.' _

"Calleigh," A voice called from the door to the Break Room.

She glanced up and saw Ryan standing there with a cup in his hand. "Binge drinking coffee again, Ryan?" The young CSI shook his head and walked over to her, handing her the cup. "Actually, Cal, it's your favorite tea. Thought you could use some." He said with a matter-of-factly tone that made her laugh.

"Thank you babe." She said, taking a sip of the drink.

To her surprise, it was hot and sweet - just as she liked it. "You're welcome." He said proudly, giving her some space as he left the room. Calleigh put the cup on the table and smiled. '_Cute_' she thought to herself with a giggle. She had no idea he even knew what kind of tea she liked but it was a nice gesture.

And that's how she knew she was overcoming her past. She could smile again. Her usually hearty laughs weren't weakened by a deadly thought. She didn't feel threatened by what awaited her at home. She was finally able to breathe again. No longer drowning. It had been like she was drowning, and he'd saved her from that everlasting sinking. Like he'd pulled her up and said 'you're gonna be okay' with the simplest of actions.

"Ryan," He took a few steps back and re-entered the room. "Mhmm?" He hummed. "Thank you." "Aha, for what?" She knew he would never really get how much he saved her yet that was the funniest thing about it all. He wouldn't ever know that he was the reason she'd escaped it all.

"For being you."

"Oh, anytime I guess?" He shrugged, shooting her a playful smile.

Calleigh adored that look. It was what inspired the same look to appear on her face. And she would never forget.

_fin. _


End file.
